


【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 01-02

by Electra_Electron



Series: The Wolf in The Left Ventricle [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Pandemics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron
Summary: 狼人艾伦×吸血鬼利威尔





	【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 01-02

01

 

昏红的太阳沉入灰云时溅起一阵剧烈的风，撬动了城门上固定着帝国旗帜的木杆。旗帜像一片压弯树枝的枯黄叶子，在树枝断裂之前就坠落。金色织面盖在倚靠城门打盹的卫兵的脸上，那瘦得挂不住一身锁子甲的卫兵惬意地呼吸，把旗帜上覆住鼻子的黑色双头鹰徽章[1] 吹的起起伏伏，直到木杆脱离了城墙砸在离他很近的石头块上，巨大的崩裂声响吓得他从倾斜的城墙上弹起来，拨到额头的盔甲罩重重地落下险些夹住他的鼻子，手忙脚乱地扶住头盔执起长矛却又被脚踝处的长靴矛刺绊得摔在地上。卫兵愣愣地瞪回归大地的太阳，一边侧脸颊贴在帝国大道上，脑袋旁就是砸得粉碎的木杆。他狼狈地撑起膝盖，马蹄声疲惫地磕叩帝国大道石子路时卫兵正捡起双头鹰旗帜，便立刻挥动手臂长矛一横把尖篷马车拦在城门前。马车夫眯起眼睛打量着满身灰尘的卫兵：“小伙子，我劝你快收起这伤人的武器。”车夫指着悬挂在背后内厢的十字架，“这位可是教廷新派来的神父。”

卫兵拍掉身上灰土，脑袋仍被险些夹到鼻子的盔甲罩惊吓着，不经大脑思考地振动他的声带：“哪一个教廷？”

“反正不是罗马的。”车夫嘟囔着耸肩膀，解下缰绳的一只手往系在腰带上的钱囊掏一把银币，却被卫兵按住手臂。

“这可用不着， **查理** 皇帝规定免收教会人员的城门税。”卫兵为马车打开城门。栗色母马拉着车厢融入黑夜降临的城市街道，卫兵合上城门，为他该如何把帝国旗帜重新挂上城墙而犯愁。

车夫让母马停下蹄子，无奈地挠头：“抱歉，神父阁下，进了城就不再能骑马，不然我这可怜老马夫这个月挣的银币就全都要进巡逻队长的钱袋了。我带您去您的住府吧。”掀开的亚麻浅布晃动车顶的十字架，神父自己下马车。晚祷钟声惊起一群守在树枝上的乌鸦，扇动翅膀滴下几片黑羽毛，有只乌鸦不慎撞上茅土屋檐，留下一具将被巡逻队踢进水沟的尸体，它的同伴稳当地落在街道两侧的锈红屋顶，像是要排列成活生生的双头鹰旗，试图去理解黑衣神父低沉的声音。“先生，请先带我去那座教堂。”

“哦？这可真是新奇了。”马车夫将缰绳绕在晒成深棕的手腕上，“平常那些教廷来的人，没有不先去拜访市长和税收官的，行一点贿，避掉了税，赠些一债，给他们的口袋塞些金币，或者把他们儿子的名字悄悄地填上红衣主教的名单，谁知道您的教会兄弟背着 **查理** 皇帝干着什么见不得人的勾当呢。”

神父摇头：“教宗他从不允许我们做违背教义的行为。”

暮色开始笼罩城市，晚祷钟声成为静默。那些意大利商人用亚麻白布盖住他们空荡荡的货架，面包与青豆在妻子的餐桌上等待着，他们拖着货车回家，无灯傍晚用屋檐与石墙的阴影掩饰了街边全身溃烂四肢水肿的乞丐们，他们原先是普通工人，可一旦染上“黑色的病”就没有工头愿意雇佣他们，没有医院愿意接纳他们。意大利商人掂量着今天赚进口袋的金币，迷宫一样的街道在拐弯处给他带来路边一染病的乞丐，离他的货车不到两臂，商人绕了远路回家只为厌恶地躲开那具在他看来已经成腐肉的黑尸。他的小小举动被马车夫和神父看在眼里，两人继续步过长街。

“教皇自己就该下地狱！神父，请原谅我粗俗的言语，可要不是 **英诺森六世** 的私生女被狼人吓得逃回行宫还尖叫连连，她那教宗生父可不至于被下人的骚动撞破他正在和法兰西国王的情妇通奸。”马车夫摸了一把他粘上黑煤的鼻子，“上帝在人间的代言人们堕落了，所以主降下一场致命的瘟疫[2]，灾难没降到教会的头上，却把无罪的平民百姓变成漆黑腐尸。”

神父沉默地听着。平民家庭在夜晚用的油脂灯不能为街道带来一点光亮。他和马车夫，牵着疲惫的母马，穿过长街，从远处看过去也不过是三个游走的黑蚂蚁。长街的尽头几扇家门被撞开，孩子们成群结队地去购买城尾老木匠砍来的松树枝，一个孩子从母马的脑袋前窜过，马车夫愤怒地高吼后发现他们是苦难的聋童。他们来到了国玺街，富有人家的居住地，宅邸与修道院都带有大花园，但国玺街的另一侧只有一座破败的城堡，马车夫指着那些松动的石砖告诉神父。“但我们这些平民百姓从来不是咩咩叫唤的羔羊。”

神父点头，他对这座城市近百年的事有所耳闻。旁边那座名为凡佩尔的城堡是曾经大主教的府邸，那时双头鹰还安静地栖息在十字架上，大主教的权限高过自由城市长，这位大主教用他的特权收买强盗，命其绑架来自威尼斯和布拉格的商人妄图从中分赃。市民们跟随夏迪斯“莱茵伯爵”占领了凡佩尔，碎裂的城堡石块为帝国大道的再次通畅清理了绊脚石，城堡中珍藏的美酒沉进缓缓流淌的莱茵河。可惜最后一位夏迪斯伯爵无子，不久前因病去世了。

“我暂时只是一位低微的神父。”男人脱下黑帽放在胸前，金发是夜里的火把，“倘若有幸能够成为主教，甚至大主教，我会让整个汉萨同盟城市的教会人员重新回归成虔诚的圣主代言人，引领人们回归圣灵。”

“我们到了。”马车夫牵着母马驻足于茂密森林前一座仍在修建中的教堂，工匠们早在晚祷钟声响前就回家了，留下木质结构架把教堂分隔得模糊不清。“希望我能活到那一天的到来。一介卑微马夫，可否有此殊荣得知神父的名字？”

“埃尔文·史密斯。教籍受封于前罗马教廷。”

“史密斯神父，欢迎来到科隆。”车夫牵起栗马，打断了神父礼节性“愿主眷顾你”的祝语，他张开双臂像是造物主不可侵不可违，沉稳庄严地宣布对人间的圣谕：

“也欢迎您来到耶稣受难的第十四个百年。”

 

02

 

埃尔文把行李扛到教堂旁边的一件偏室，石板垒砌，桦木作顶，直到大教堂建成前他就一直住在这里，而他的行李也不过大小两个犀牛皮箱。小的箱子只放了寻常衣物和已故父亲留给他的十字念珠、一封翻阅得破烂不堪的信件，埃尔文随手将它放进衬衣内袋；较大的皮箱被麻绳缠得窒息，往往锁得如此紧的箱子藏着不可告人的秘密。但假如有哪位科隆市民敢闯进教堂撬开神父的行囊，他将只能找到满满一箱经院典籍，若再大胆一些翻开其中一本，那位游手好闲的市民必定被托马斯·阿奎那的神学大全浇灭所有兴致转而去追寻街边卖笑女。一本离经叛道的书籍就躲在隐秘夹缝中，它要人在上帝面前抬起头来，让脑中的化学物质激烈碰撞直至迸出火花，取名为理性，去质疑去违抗神的预言。神圣的喜剧。埃尔文把书页拆得零散藏在皮箱内层与经院典籍之间，以防它成为自己被告发革职的悲剧。

神父把皮箱放置在木床前搁板时，仿佛全身血液停止流动，全身血肉失去温度，他的呼吸与心跳都由黑夜里透过敞开的门缠住他的银线牵动，一根根被虚幻的月光也映得不辨真假，神父伸手往肩前摸索着，没有碰触到一丝银线，却已经被缥缈的模糊月光引出门外。埃尔文突然发现，皮箱里那本喜剧的作者 **阿利盖利** 误入黑暗森林时和他一样是三十五岁。 **阿利盖利** 在冥府时有诗人 **维吉尔** 的引导，游历天堂时有暗恋的女子 **贝阿特丽切** 作领。埃尔文作为教会人员要禁欲终生，那么只会是他仰慕的智慧诗人要他去夜里探索真相了。

神父绕过教堂，渐盈凸月映出破裂丝绸的淡光，他被指引到教堂背后一片墓地。一圈白栅栏围着贫寂土地，凸月把泥土照出灰败的枯光，零星几块十字墓碑被尘土遮住原本的颜色，和埃尔文一样高，仿佛一块巨大的神圣符号能在这片土地上扎着根，期待一场浩劫大雨能让眠者苏醒。就在这片墓地的尽头，一块简陋的十字架碑崭新泛白。

单薄的黑影，交叠了双腿，背对月亮坐在横向的惨白木条上，面容覆盖一层黑夜阴影。

“什么人敢对主不敬？快从十字架上下来。” 神父的声音被空旷墓地驱散成不全的叹息。黑猫从十字架后显出半个身形，一双异常明亮的眼睛看穿人骨地盯着他，扇动空气的声响在它木然地眨眼时划过埃尔文耳边。一只蝙蝠飞离十字架，黑影纹丝不动地坐在墓碑上。

私藏禁书的神父沉着脸走近墓碑，以便训斥对上帝的符号不敬的人。他开了口，言语却被吞回喉咙。夜空灰暗云层遮掩了月光又消失不见，阴影褪下，他看见上帝赠给人间最初的颜色。破败墓地上高大墓碑一尘不染，那道蔑视十字架的人影石像似的将左腿放在右膝上。漆黑的发，漆黑的衣，漆黑的靴；惨白皮肤，惨白嘴唇，惨白衬衣；深红颈巾，深红斗篷，深红腰带。不辨年龄，堪辨性别。埃尔文暂时愿意称他为人，直到神父看见那垂在漆黑头发上的细薄蝙翼，羽膜红得像在流淌，只需用力地捏就能滴下血。他，抑或是它的声音让埃尔文回想起家乡的提琴：

“欢迎来到科隆，虚伪教廷的神父。人类，你们诺亚的后代总是习惯性地称我为吸血鬼。”

埃尔文拽紧口袋中的念珠：“异种。”

“无礼的人类，但你得到了我的原谅。”吸血鬼的眼睛从未眨动，胸口没有呼吸的起伏，“利威尔·阿克曼。不止人类才有自己的名字。”

“不被上帝承认的异种，应该知道我有权利也有义务，让你身下的十字架赐予你死亡。”

吸血鬼从喉腔里哼出一个嘲讽的音：“倘若一个十字墓碑埋葬了不配进入天堂的死者，这具十字伤不到我。神父，想不想知道你这神圣教堂的墓地包庇了怎样的罪犯？”

吸血鬼利威尔晃着小腿，用靴跟对着十字墓碑踢了几下，得到埃尔文阴沉地皱着的浓眉，吸血鬼不以为然。“奇兹·威尔曼，受命于现任科隆大主教 **费德里克·萨维尔顿** ，窃取已故‘莱茵伯爵阁下’基斯·夏迪斯的遗书，这个忠心的仆最后被他的主人灭了口。”他在神父质疑的目光中再道，“奇兹又把夏迪斯伯爵的死加在无罪无错的艾伦·耶格尔身上，使他入狱。”

利威尔从十字架上跳下，长靴落地却没有声音，黑猫跃过去蹭他的脚踝。一只戴了黑手套的手将一封烙着盔甲与银莲花纹章的灰黄纸张递到埃尔文面前，露出一截消瘦手腕，骨节转动处肌理凹陷。“做个交易吧，神父阁下，只要你在满月夜之前，把这遗书交给汉萨同盟城市审判长，我就把处死我的机会留给教堂的十字架。”

“我拒绝。恕我直言你的目的只不过在于释放那个无罪的囚犯。”埃尔文抬头瞥了眼接近完整的凸月，诡异又扭曲，“异种，你首先得告诉我为什么急于将那假罪犯艾伦·耶格尔带出牢狱。”

吸血鬼头上的鲜红翅翼轻微抖动，他绕过一排歪斜的墓碑到了墓地出口才侧过头来，夜晚再次给他蒙上模糊阴影，月光和他的苍白皮肤同宗同源。

利威尔难得地眨了眼睛：

“那只狼崽子被你们关了太久，我想念他的精液了。”

 

TBC

——————————

[1] 神圣罗马帝国皇徽

[2] 黑死病


End file.
